Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming
January 5, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (L) in Iskul Bukol, while Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro ® topbill another sitcom Vic & Leen. When it comes in comedy, IBC-13 has started the trend during the late 70's and 80's, including Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! and Sic O'Clock News. After dominating its huge success of the traditional dramas (soap operas and drama anthologies) and fantaseryes, variety shows, game shows and reality talent search, high-quality news and public service, and its weekend unmatched sports coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) season, IBC-13 is really beefing up its programing which will now brought back the comedy fare of Philippine TV by adding two new sitcoms to its weekend primetime lineup. The Kapinoy network will once again prove its supremacy in producing the country’s top-rating comedy programs and opens the year 2017 lightens up their new weekend primetime lineup continue to spread a laughter, funnier and feel-good habit. There is a drama everyday while they incorported into our weekend comedy programs which will premiere this weekend on IBC-13, Iskul Bukol (the curriculum-based sitcom based on the long-running 80s comedy sitcom featuring Tito, Vic and Joey) and Vic & Leen are the latest additions to IBC-13's weekend primetime programming as the distinct and unbeatable Kapinoy Comedy, IBC Entertainment TV Head Wilma V. Galvante told reporters. The much-awaited return of the original classic comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol led by the iconic comedy trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon is now in a Diliman High School era via the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom, featuring the newest trio of today's hottest female teen stars: Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and introducing the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit with King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez Alofia Gosiengfiao and Patrick Destura, will air its pilot episode on Saturday, January 7 at 7:15 p.m. The curriculum-based sitcom is a new generation of the legendary sitcom that aim to bring back the glory days of primetime sitcoms and marks another milestone as a classic comedy sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered and aligned to the K-12 curriculum for public high school. Produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, joining the cast of the new Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil. The sitcom will also feature Cacai Bautista, Gian Sotto, Dang Cruz, Giselle Sanchez, Manny Castañeda, Matthew Mendoza, Caridad Sanchez, Chantal Videla, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola are the extended cast. The top-rating primetime family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, every Saturday on its new timeslot at 9:30 p.m. beginning January 7. Focusing on the hillarious romantic comedy love story of Maya (Jodi) and Sir Chief (Richard). Also included in the cast are Mutya Orquia, Janela Salvador and Jerome Ponce who potray the tree children of Sir Chief, with Elisha delos Santos and Jeio Aquines portray the toddler Sky and Sunshine and Sky, Aldred Nasayao, Ruby Rodriguez, Lito Pimentel, Gloria Sevilla, Paolo Contis, JM Ibañez, Marlo Mortel, Tart Carlos, Vivkeka Ravanes, Paolo Santiago, Charice and Charlotte Hermoso, and Nathan Lopez. Another sitcom Vic & Leen topbilled by Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro, will air its pilot episode on Sunday, January 8 at 8:15 p.m. Joining Victor and Valeen in the sitcom are Jane Oineza, Joey Paras, April Gustilo, Willie Nepomuceno, Aiza Marquez, KC Montero, Tricia Santos, John James Uy, Rufa Mi and Julian Estrada. 'Comedy shows in three networks' ABS-CBN *''Home Sweete Home'' *''Banana Sundae'' *''Goin' Bulilit'' GMA *''Bubble Gang'' *''Hay, Bahay!'' *''Dear Uge'' *''Tsupehero'' *''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' IBC *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' *''Vic & Leen''